one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Hulk vs Blanka
Hulk vs Blanka is ahomeschoolingroudon's 11th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Hulk from Marvel Comics against Blanka from Street Fighter Description It's a battle between the Green Goliaths of Marvel and Capcom! Will Hulk Smash Blanka? Or will the Beast of Brazil live up to his name? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Laboratory Day-Time In the laboratory, doing some physical phenomena research, was the physicist, Bruce Banner. Getting bored, he decided to turn on the News. Reporting was an average man, except for his face. It was a square, completely white except for a part of it. Which showed Kirby on it, “This is the Warporter coming to you live, and as you can see..” he turned around to a rampaging beast going through the city. “I am hating my career choice” he stated. Bruce quickly turned off the TV and rushed out. Trying to find this, weird green beast. It was just like him in his other form, almost. ---- Random City Day-Time Many groups of citizens were running for their lives, as the rampaging beast continued to stroll through the city, it was The Beast of Brazil, Blanka. He soon spotted Bruce Banner casually walking in Blanka roared at him, but Banner wasn’t phased. He quickly got angrier, and angrier, until he transformed into the Green Goliath, Hulk. Blanka’s roars quickly cut off, he was intimidated. But he decided to face off against him anyway. Face your strength! FIGHT! Hulk and Blanka quickly rushed at each other, Blanka clawed Hulk in the chest and forced him down. “You are paradise compared to the amazon!” Blanka taunted. Hulk roared and punched Blanka in the face. Blanka skidded back as Hulk grabbed a car and threw it at him, Blanka quickly ignited himself in electricity and made the car overload and explode. “Not good enough!” Blanka taunted “Something is coming you’re way, something big!” Hulk shouted, as he raised his fists up. “HULK, SMASH!” he screamed, he quickly swung his fists down to the ground and created a small earthquake. Blanka was knocked a considerable amount back and into a lamppost, “You better be sorry for that one!” Blanka shouted, “Hulk is not sorry. Hulk is Hulk.” Hulk replied. Hulk quickly rammed his fist into Blanka’s chest, Blanka quickly ignited himself in electricity, but it only affected Hulk’s hand. Hulk quickly regenerated, and punched Blanka, Blanka was forcefully knocked away from the lamppost. Blanka was, pissed. Really, pissed. Blanka roared in rage and charged his Lightning Cannonball, Hulk got his fists up. As Blanka blasted at Hulk, now with the Lightning Cannonball activated Surprisingly, Hulk straight up grabbed him from midair and took the hit casually, “Hey, get off!” Blanka shouted, Hulk didn’t listen and swung him around like a ragdoll. Hulk then threw him into a building, Blanka was practically paralyzed and couldn’t get out of the way for what Hulk was gonna do, Hulk grabbed another building and threw it at Blanka. Both buildings exploded, and so did Blanka. K.O! Hulk transformed back into Bruce Banner, “Glad that’s out of the way” he muttered to himself and walked away. This melee’s winner is.. The Hulk!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees